She Does Not Purr
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: An idea that came to me from a tiny argument with Freelancer over Minerva's animagius form. Minerva doesn't purr, go nutty over catnip, or do any other common kitty things. Or does she? Xiomara Hooch wants to know! Theres a tiny pairing here...XHSS


..............................................................................................  
  
frenchhoorn (9:05:18 PM): She does not meow. She does not purr. She does not get all wild and nutty over catnip. She doesn't chase yarn.  
frenchhoorn (9:05:54 PM): plus, tabby cats are common. Minerva McGonagall is clearly not a common witch.  
ladysnowkaguya (9:05:57 PM): BUNNY!:She does not meow. She does not purr. She does not get all wild and nutty over catnip. She doesn't chase yarn...or does she. Here's Minerva, the cat.  
made to tick off Freelancer frenchhoorn (9:06:03 PM): LMAO!  
frenchhoorn (9:06:06 PM): you would NOT!  
  
I could.  
I would.  
I did....  
  
Minerva was livid as she marched Harry to the Headmaster's office. He had not done  
  
anything wrong, per se, but had succeded in giving her a near heart attack.  
  
' I suppose I cannot complain...the boy has given Albus two, with all the stupid heroics  
  
he pulls off with minor flaws...' The two of them were in silence as they reached the  
  
gargoyle. Once the room had ceased it's spinning, Minerva dragged Harry into the office, sat  
  
him down, and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
" Here he is, and he's got quite a lot of information about the whereabouts of the  
  
remaining Death Eaters." Albus Dumbledore blinked, so Minerva found it a good idea to  
  
continue.  
  
" That is, information extracted by getting in a BLOODY DUEL with DRACO MALFOY."  
  
Breathing hard, she quickly turned and strode out of the room and to their quarters.  
  
Harry, shaking from the ordeal or his Head of Houses rant, mumbled an apology, for  
  
Dumbledore, upon hearing of the duel, had grasped his heart and stared at the boy before  
  
him.  
  
" It's...alright...but I do believe you'll win the Unofficial Award for Giving Teachers  
  
Heart Attacks." Harry smiled apologetically.  
  
" That boy, worries us all half to death!" Minerva muttered, walking into the teacher's  
  
common room.  
  
" Ah, and that is why I'm glad I'm not you or Albus...you two are the worst!" She  
  
jumped slightly and turned to see Xiomara Hooch....knitting. Immediatly she gulped and  
  
ran from the room, hitting Severus as she passed.  
  
" Whats wrong with her?"  
  
" No idea....I thought cats liked yarn" Severus snorted into his book. He shook his  
  
head and continued.  
  
"She does not meow. She does not purr. She does not get all wild and  
  
nutty over catnip. She doesn't chase yarn. Give it up Xio." But Xiomara  
  
Hooch's eyes lit up. Grabbing Severus by the arm, she marched him and her own knitting  
  
to her quarters.  
  
" Let.me.go- now-"UPH!" He cried, as Xio stuck the ball of yarn in his mouth. He then  
  
mumbled Latin curses until she finally pushed him on her couch. Once she removed his  
  
gag, she sat down next to him.  
  
" A bet then Sevie." He cringed." I bet she DOES act like a cat. You bet she wouldn't.  
  
You win..I'll...I'll...wear green at every Quidditch match. I win...I win and..." Xio bit  
  
her lip, searching for something to give up. But her mouth went off before her mind had  
  
the proper time to think, and she ended up with the wrong end of the broomstick.  
  
" I'll kiss you." Severus Snape's eyes turned to dinnerplates at this statement. The  
  
look on Xio's face, however, was morbid, and his eyes turned again to mere slits.  
  
" Fine!" He said angrily. Moments later, the door had slammed, leaving a very  
  
confused Madam Hooch in his wake.  
  
" What? Kissing him privatly wouldnt be bad...." And then she shut her mouth, walked  
  
over to her sink, and dunked her head in the running water.  
  
" Hullo Minny!" Cried Xiomara the next day. Minerva bristled, turned around with  
  
a furious gaze and the full intention of hexing the Flight instructor until her  
  
friend held up carnip in her face. She made a purr, covered her mouth in horror, and  
  
ran out the room, grabbing Albus and mumbling something about a chess game they needed  
  
to finish. Severus Snape swallowed.  
  
" Point Sevie." She said, suddenly dreading her fast mouth and slow mind.  
  
' Well, time for the last point....wheres Harry?'  
  
" OK..." Said Harry Potter ten minutes later, " you promise I won't get in  
  
trouble?"  
" Sure you won't. Just pretent it was an accident. I'll make sure the Headmaster  
  
is with her, so just quiver and hide behind him. He's good cover, trust me."  
  
" For some wild reason, I'll trust you..."  
  
" Good lad! Now, stand there and have this catnip in you pocket. Hee hee.  
  
Nice Potter, nice." And so Harry took up position along the Main Hall, while  
  
the Instructor took to opening the door for the Head and Deputy. Running like  
  
a madman, Harry looked behind him, only to run into the pair, stepping ever so  
  
slightly on the hem of the Transfiguration teacher's robe. The smell, magnified  
  
by Xiomara's wandwork, mixed with the shock of falling came up with one simple  
  
sound that not only made Xio happy, but filled her with Snape thoughts all at  
  
once.  
  
" Mreow!!" Before she could stand and deliver her fury, Harry obediantly ran  
  
behind the bemused Headmaster, peeking out from the space between his arm and  
  
his side in mock apology, but sincere terror. He looked, Xiomara would later  
  
recall, like the eleven year old he used to be, specifically one hoping a  
  
grandfather would soften a mother's sudden fury.  
  
" I'm sure hes sorry, it was an accident after all. Now calm yourself  
  
my dear." The Headmaster said soothingly, moving slowly so that Harry would  
  
not lose the protection his tall form provided.  
  
" I..my...of all the...oh fine. Potter, go." Harry nodded, and ran so fast  
  
up the stairs Xiomara was sure he'd be panting for days.  
  
" Albus...I.." Minerva, flustered, was held as her friend led here to his  
  
quarters.  
  
" A game of chess sounds nice, don't you think Min?" Xiomara sighed.  
  
Time to do what she jokingly promsied.  
  
" Come in." Said Severus Snape. He knew it was her...and he was  
  
full of..well, he had to say nerves. 'The idea of kissing her', he reasoned,  
  
'must be worse than I'm thinking...'  
  
" Severus?"  
  
" Yes." He turned, a little fast, and found her close. Suddenly all things  
  
went out the window. She reached forward suddenly, determined to get it  
  
over with. As soon as she did, something took over inside them both. He  
  
tasted..sweet. She grinned like a fool when they finally let go..well,  
  
got done kissing that is, he still held her waist and her arms remained  
  
wrapped around his neck.  
  
" I like betting....lets play some more!" She giggled, laughing against  
  
his chest. Severus regained some dignity and lost it as he rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well, first the Cat and now the Bat....oof!"  
  
" Not funny luv."  
  
" Well, it was your idea. Hmmmmm....I have a big box of old yarn I used  
  
for experiments...."  
  
" Ohhhh..FUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
FIN 


End file.
